Mi última obsesión
by Akari Akaku
Summary: AU. La vida de Lavi se está volviendo monótona, hasta que un día en el tren rumbo a su escuela "algo" llama su atención, ¿que será este "algo" que le devolverá la emoción a su vida?
1. El inicio del fin

Hola chikas y chikos!

Mi nombre es Akari Akaku (desde luego es falso mua ja ja ja ja)

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero sea de su agrado, habrá muchas sorpresas, cómo la pareja principal, se que quieren saber cuál es, pero es para que haya más emoción.

Ya no les quito más su tiempo…

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece, (porque de ser así Allen y Lavi estarían muy juntitos ja ja ja) es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>=°w°=<strong> **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. El inicio del fin<strong>

-¡Ahh!- jadeaba, intentando normalizar mi respiración- demonios... ¿dónde?- volteé para todos lados intentando reconocer lo que me rodeaba, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana pude ver mi ordenador y la montaña de libros a un costado, mi guitarra colgaba al lado de la puerta y más libros- mi habitación, sólo fue un sueño- me limpié el sudor de la frente y respiré hondo para tranquilizarme por completo-_bien, será mejor que duerma de nuevo_- acomodándome en mi cama cerré los ojos para volver a descansar.

Bep bep bep bep

-Mmm…-_no quiero levantarme, callen ese ruido_- unos segundos más bastaron para que me hartara de ese insoportable sonido y decidiera apagar el despertador.

-Bien, es hora de levantarse- me estiré por completo para quitarme la pereza y comenzar mi día- es lunes, así que debo prepararme para la escuela- me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y despejar mi mente de mi acogedora y calientita cama, me cambié y guardé en mi mochila lo necesario para las clases de hoy.

-¿Qué prepararé hoy para el desayuno?- miré en el refrigerador, pero este únicamente resguardaba un solitario envase de leche- _es cierto, ayer ordené pizza _- _-' _mmm…_– Bien será cereal.

Salí de la casa rumbo a la estación del tren- _me alegra que sólo quede a diez minutos, sería tedioso coger transporte, es esta hora de por sí me engento en el tren, pero gracias a mi reproductor todo se vuelve más fácil_- lo froto contra mi mejilla y lo beso- _gracias a quien haya inventado este grandioso aparatito_- lo enciendo y la primer canción que siempre escucho es Doubt & Trust, me encanta y me pone de buen humor.

Feliz por escuchar música llego al tren, como siempre hay mucha gente, así que tendré que hacer lo posible para evitar ser aplastado y empujado al fondo del vagón, como mi destino está a cinco estaciones no me gusta alejarme mucho de la puerta.

-_¿Are?_- algo ha llamado mi atención en el vagón de enfrente-_¿acaso será una peluca?_- como hay mucha gente no puedo ver bien a la persona que tiene esa cabellera blanca- _tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo es, nunca había visto un color como ese._

MATTEL, LA SIGUIENTE ESTACIÓN ES MATTEL.

-_¡Ah!, ya es hora de bajarme_- permiso, permiso- ¡_arg, por eso odio que el tren se llene tanto!_

Las puertas se abren y por fin puedo bajar, volteo hacia el vagón para tratar de ver mejor a la poseedora o poseedor de ese color tan peculiar de cabello, pero sólo alcanzo a ver unos mechones antes de que la puerta se cierre y el tren avance- ¡no es justo!- hago pucheros, ya que realmente quería saber el aspecto de esa persona.

Suspiro y desganado camino hacia la salida para llegar a la escuela.

Las clases transcurren, todo es tan monótono, incluso las idioteces del profesor Komui me aburren, no pasa de crear un robot llamado Komurin, ahora va en el número 67, ¿qué acaso no se cansa?, además, siempre causa problemas.

Ding dong

-_Por fin la hora de salir, que bueno, porque ya me estaba durmiendo._

-Hola Lavi-kun.

-Hola Tykki-sempai, ¿qué tal sus clases?

-Bien, me cuesta un poco trigonometría, pero ya entenderé después je je.

-Lástima que no pueda ayudarlo.

-Descuida, pero si no llegas a entender algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

-Gracias- llegamos hasta la salida del instituto y como vivimos en direcciones opuestas, es aquí donde nos despedimos.

-Nos vemos shonen, tenemos que celebrar cuando terminemos el curso.

-Desde luego Tykki-sempai, el primer día de vacaciones será cuando celebremos.

-Bien- sonríe- cuídate shonen- se despide con un ademan con la mano.

Lo imito- Hasta pronto.

Tykki-sempai es una persona muy agradable, lo conocí en la biblioteca a finales del semestre pasado, es dos años mayor que yo, moreno, alto, de cabello oscuro, podría decirse que tiene una apariencia normal, pero sus ojos son de un peculiar color dorado, aunque a mí me gusta el color de mi ojo, je je je.

Han transcurrido dos semanas y no he vuelto a ver algún mechón blanco- _que desilusión, lo que más me molesta es que hay demasiada gente y se me ha hecho tarde, por eso no debo encender la televisión, me embobo con las caricaturas. NOTA MENTAL- no ver caricaturas mientras desayuno-_así que estoy en la orilla de la puerta y si siguen empujándose de esa manera no dudo en salir volando en cualquier momento.

-Vamos Bakanda, no fue para tanto ja ja ja

-Che, eres muy ruidoso Moyashi

-¡No soy Moyashi, mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda!

-¡_Ay no!, además de soportar todo este gentío, ese bebé llorando y los chismes de las señoras tendré que escuchar la absurda pelea de unos idio…-_ miro a los chicos que discuten - _tas…__- _me he quedado estupefacto, los cabellos blancos, ahora ya se a quien pertenecen y no lo puedo creer, es como ver a un ángel, es perfecto.

-Esperemos Moyashi- dice quien lo acompaña.

-Allen, es Allen, tienes razón , este ya va muy lleno-mirando su reloj-y todavía tenemos tiempo.

-E_ntonces yo también…_- se cierran las puertas antes de que me moviera- _me bajo _-_-' – _debo saber quién es ese chico, se que su nombre es Allen, pero deseo saber más, no puedo quitármelo de la mente, se ve que es mayor que yo, tendrá unos 27 años máximo, el color de su cabello lo hace verse más maduro, pero su mirada y su rostro me dicen que no debe sobrepasar esa edad. Deseo bajarme en la siguiente estación y tomar el tren en el que él se encuentre, pero ya es tarde y últimamente no he puesto mucha atención a las clases y los exámenes comienzan mañana, ¡demonios! ¿Qué hago?, piensa Lavi, piensa_- me doy de golpecitos en la frente con mi puño- _bien, de ahora en adelante lo vigilaré para saber a qué hora toma el tren, después veré en que estación se baja, luego lo seguiré hasta su destino, chocaré "accidentalmente" con él, le invitaré a tomar un café, lo seduciré y así podremos ser novios, nos casaremos, tendremos niños y seremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas. Sí, así será_- cierro mis puños y siento fuego en mi interior.

-¡Ah! mi estación- salgo del vagón y las puertas se cierran- Uff- suspiro- otro poco y…- veo mi reloj- ¡Ahh! Ya es tarde- corro a la escuela, feliz y pronto seré más feliz, je je je y recuerdo el rostro divino de MI querido Allen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=°w°= <strong>=°w°=<strong> **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=****_

* * *

><p><em>Hasta que termino de transcribirlo, es que la compu está en el pasillo y cualquiera puede ver lo que hago, imagínense la reacción de mis padres al saber qué estoy haciendo, así que debo tener mucho cuidado, je je je.<em>

_Se que es breve este capítulo, pero espero haber creado un poco de curiosidad en ustedes y poder recibir un review aunque sea, actualizaré la próxima semana._

_Nos vemos XD! _

_P.D. - ¿No les encantan mis efectos sonoros? ja ja ja_

_Por favor jitomatasos no, mejor pastelasos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	2. ¿Nuestro primer encuentro?

_¡Hola XD!_

_De nuevo yo, con la continuación de mi primer fic, espero la disfruten. _

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece, (porque de ser así Allen y Lavi estarían muy juntitos ja ja ja) es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. ¿Nuestro primer encuentro?<strong>

Y así transcurrieron 3 semanas, en las que llegaba 30 minutos antes de mi hora a la estación del tren y me iba lo más tarde que podía, con el tiempo preciso para llegar corriendo a tiempo a los exámenes y a clases, y todo para saber el horario del albino y mis conclusiones son:

1. Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes – Toma el tren alrededor de las 7, a la hora a la que tomo yo el transporte.

2. Martes – Toma el tren a las 6:30.

3. Jueves – No lo vi, lo que quiere decir que lo toma más tarde, ya que los 2 siguientes jueves llegué a la hora en que inicia el servicio el tren y jamás me lo encontré.

4. Se baja 3 estaciones después de mí.

5. La última, no menos importante y que más detesto es que SIEMPRE viene acompañado de ese chico japonés de entre 25 y 28 años, cabellos largo y siempre lo anda molestando, ¡LO DETESTO!

Camino sin rumbo por el centro comercial, no pongo atención a las tiendas, lo único que pienso es en mi adorado Allen.

-¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?- _cuanto deseo verlo y poder platicar con él._

¡Pas! ¡Crahs!

-Quien es el idiota que…

-Itai…-_esa voz, miro a la persona con la que he chocado, no puede ser, ¡es él!, ¡es Allen!_

-Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba.

Sonrojo- ¡Ah! no, n-no te preocupes, discúlpame a mí, estaba distraído.

-¡Ay no!- mira hacia el suelo- acabo de comprarla y era la única- se agacha recogiendo los pedazos de cristal que se salieron de la bolsa.

-Lo siento mucho- me arrodillo para ayudarlo- disculpa, te la voy a pagar.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba- triste.

-Pero es que, auch – _¡demonios!Me he cortado la palma de la mano._

Toma mi mano y la examina- No es profundo el corte, pero debemos detener el sangrado, saca un pañuelo y presiona en la herida.

-_El está preocupado por mí, soy tan feliz y me está tomando de la mano, siento mis mejillas arder._

Me levanta tirándome del brazo y nos dirigimos a una farmacia que está a pocos metros, compra desinfectante, algodón, una gasa y una venda y me jala hasta una banca.

-Esto va a arder un poco, ¿ne?

-Mmmm…- es lo único que respondo- _me ha sonreído de una manera tan hermosa_- ¡Ahhh! Arde, arde.

-Te lo advertí y no es para tanto, así que aguántate.

- Está bien – sollozo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡Listo! ¿A poco no te sientes mejor?

-_Joder, si sigue sonriendo de esa manera dudo poder resistir mucho_- miro mi mano- ¡vaya! Se ve muy bien, diría que eres un experto.

-Ja ja- rascando su mejilla con su dedo índice- más me vale, sería un doctor muy inútil si no puedo hacer a la perfección algo como esto.

-¿¡Eres doctor!- me sorprendo.

-Aún no, soy interno en el hospital Russell.

-Ya veo, serás un gran doctor- sonrío.

-Je je, gracias- se sonroja un poco.

_-¡Kyaa!, se ve tan lindo sonrojado_- por cierto, mi nombre es Lavi, Bookman Lavi- ofrezco mi mano para saludarlo.

-Yo soy Walker Allen, es un placer- y estrecha mi mano.

-*u*- _soy tan feliz._

-Muchas gracias por curarme, pero debe haber alguna manera de agradecértelo y también debo pagarte por lo que rompí.

-Ya te he dicho que...

-No acepto un no por respuesta- lo interrumpo- así que si tú no decides, lo haré yo.

-Suspira- ¿así que no hay forma verdad?

-Así es- le digo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ring Ring

Es el celular de Allen-kun.

-Disculpa, debo contestar.

-Adelante.

-Moshi, moshi… ¡Ah! Lenalee-chan… lo sé, ¿quién crees que soy?... ¡qué, las 5!...- mira su reloj- entendido, ya voy, ya no me retrasaré más… está bien, adiós.

-_Es tan sincero en sus expresiones…_

-Bookman-san- escucho un susurro.

-_Se ve tan lindo…_

-Bookman-san.

_-¡Quisiera comérmelo!_

-¡Bookman-san!- me grita.

-Si Allen-kun, disculpa, ¿qué me decías?- le pongo atención- _cielos, debo controlarme._

-Debo irme Bookman-san- Se forma una venita en su frente.

-Lavi.

-¿Eh?

-Dime Lavi, Bookman es mi abuelo, me siento Panda cuando me dicen así.

-¿? Lavi-san.

-Sólo Lavi, ¿sí?

-_-', bien Lavi- dice algo molesto- debo irme, tengo un compromiso y se me hace tarde.

-_No te vayas_- está bien, fue un placer, pero aún te debo algunas cosas Allen-kun.

-Más venitas- Muy bien, pero debo irme, hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto- _se ve tan mono._

Lo veo alejarse a toda prisa.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- grito feliz- _por fin, por fin_- me pongo a saltar- _y lo veré de nuevo_- me congelo- _no le pedí su móvil o algo_- tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Nooooooooo!- grito- _espera, tranquilízate_- me doy una bofetada- _piensa, piensa… ¡eso es!, puedo ir al hospital a verlo, muy bien, eso haré_- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grito y salto feliz de nueva cuenta hasta que siento que me sujetan ambos brazos.

-Por favor acompáñenos- estoy siendo sujetado por dos policías del centro del comercial.

-Esperen, yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Está alterando el orden público, varias personas se han quejado de sus disturbios.

-No, esperen, ¡Allen-kuuuuun!- grito y lloro mientras soy arrastrado a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><em><em>Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, les prometo que el que viene será más largo. Quería actualizar el fin de semana pero me quedé sin Internet, snif, snif, TnT, pero bueno ya tengo Internet de nuevo XD ¡Wiiiiii!<em>_

__Por favor jitomatasos no, mejor pastelasos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je.__


	3. ¿Nuestra primera cita?

_¡Hola XD!_

_Aquí el tercer capítulo, ¡no lo puedo creer!, soy tan feliz (desbordando cataratas de los ojos)_

_No los interrumpo más, disfrútenlo :p._

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece, (porque de ser así Allen y Lavi estarían muy juntitos ja ja ja) es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. ¿Nuestra primera cita?<strong>

Debido a los muchos proyectos escolares he estado muy ocupado estos días y no he podido visitar a Allen-kun en el hospital- _je, je, seguro se lleva una gran sorpresa al verme, pero mañana no hay clases, ya entregamos los trabajos, así que mañana será el gran día, le llevaré los dulces que compré ayer, le invitaré a comer y lo seduciré y se enamorará y nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y seremos muy felices por toda la eternidad, je, je, je, ¿de dónde salen tantos corazones?_

Al día siguiente en la mañana.

Soy tan feliz, hoy veré a mi adorado Allen-kun- me veo en el espejo- no podría verme mejor, soy irresistible- llevo puesto un pantalón blanco, mis botas negras, una camisa negra ajustada que marca mi figura- mis horas en el gimnasio y el básquet por fin sirven de algo- mi banda favorita y mi cabello alborotado, soy todo lo que Allen-kun podría desear, ja, ja, ja, ja. (N/A- Ego a más no poder XD)

Estoy a escasas cuadras del hospital, llevo conmigo los dulces en un bolsa transparente con un gran moño rojo, escucho música para relajarme, no es que esté nervioso, pero deseo estar tranquilo.

Por fin lo veo, ahí está el hospital, sólo debo entrar y encontrarlo, será fácil- respiro profundamente- será mío- respiro- será hoy- respiro- cruzo las puertas con la confianza a tope.

-Deprisa, a la habitación 303…

-Necesito la sala de operaciones para…

-Bla, bla, bla.

-Mmm…-me desanimo- _Hay mucha gente, no lo veo, ¿cómo lo encontraré en un lugar tan enorme? ¡Noooooooooo!_

Comienzo a caminar y observo hacia todos lados, debo encontrarlo… han pasado tres horas y no hay señal de Allen-kun- _¿es que acaso no habrá venido hoy? ¿Y si pregunto por él?, no, tal vez no deba atender visitas en su turno y lo regañen por mi culpa, ¿pero qué hago?_

-¿Dónde te habrás metido Allen-kun? _Deseo verte._

-¿Buscas a Walker-san?

Me sorprendo y giro para ver quién me ha hablado.

-¿Acaso es amigo suyo?- me pregunta una joven con trenzas y gafas.

-Eto… si, podría decirse que sí- contesto torpemente.

-Walker-san ha estado trabajando toda la mañana en urgencias, pero su turno está por terminar, ¿por qué no lo espera en los vestidores?

-¿En serio?- estoy tan feliz- ¿No hay problema si lo espero ahí?

- No, descuide, está bien, por cierto mi nombre es Lou Fa.

-Yo soy Bookman Lavi, es un placer.

-Sígame, lo llevaré a los vestidores.

-Sí, gracias.

-Hace mucho que conoce a Walker-san.

-No, hace pocas semanas- _¿contarán las 3 semanas de vigilancia como conocerlo?_

-Mmm… ya veo, Walker-san en una gran persona y me alegra conocer a sus amigos, aunque es extraño que lo vengan a visitar al hospital.

-A ja ja ja- me rasco la cabeza- y dime ¿también eres interna?

-Sí, ingresé hace 3 meses, Walker-san fue la primera persona en darme la bienvenida como compañero, ha sido un gran maestro, es amable con los pacientes y sabe mucho- suspira y se ve muy feliz y sonrojada.

-¿Acaso el te gusta?- indago.

-¡Qué!- se sorprende y sonroja totalmente- ah… esto…- se ha puesto nerviosa- hemos llegado, puedes esperarlo dentro… yo… debo irme… tengo cosas que hacer… hasta pronto- hace una reverencia y sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Al parecer di en el clavo, pero lo siento, él es mío- entro a los vestidores, no es muy grande que digamos, hay por lo menos 25 gavetas cubriendo las paredes, hay bancos en el centro, así que decido sentarme y esperarlo.

Transcurrieron 45 minutos y cada vez que escucho pasos mi corazón se acelera y pienso que es él, pero no, me deprimo- _ella dijo que vendría pronto, entonces porque no llega_- me voy a un rincón a dibujar círculos en el suelo mientras me siento más deprimido, pero escucho la puerta abrirse y me incorporo de inmediato para saber si es él y por fin vuelvo a ver esos hermosos ojos grises.

-¿Bookman-san?

-Lavi, es Lavi Allen-kun- le dio con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues entonces yo soy Walker-san- enfadado- ¡¿¡¿qué acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?- me grita.

-Pero es que eres tan mono, además yo soy más alto.

-¿Huh?- venita- ¿¡qué clase de razonamiento tan tonto es ese!- molesto se cruza de brazos e infla sus cachetes.

-_Se ve tan lindo_-Sonrojo totalmente.

-Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio, toma. Le ofrezco la bolsa con dulces.

-¿Para mí?- los toma felizmente.

-Desde luego, es como agradecimiento por haber curado mi mano, pero aún tenemos una comida pendiente. Le guiño el ojo- ¿qué me dices?

-No te rindes nunca ¿eh?-con voz cansada.

-Nop- le respondo contento.

-Suspira- está bien, además estoy muy hambriento.

-¡Siiiiiii!- le rodeo los hombros con mi brazo- ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir.

-Si tú lo dices- dudoso.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial, tienen una gran variedad de comida y locales, así tendrá opciones para elegir y no habrá problemas.

-Ne Allen-kun ¿cuántos años tienes?

-24, aunque todos piensan que soy mucho mayor.

-Es que el color de tu cabello te hace ver mayor.

-¿Tienes algún problema con el color de mi cabello?- me mira a los ojos molesto.

-Parece que es sensible con ello- no, de hecho me gusta, te sienta muy bien- sonrío ampliamente.

-…- sorprendido- gracias- susurra y debía la mirada.

-_Lindo._

-¿Cuál es tu edad?

-17, pero en 4 meses es mi cumpleaños.

-Pues eres demasiado irrespetuoso con tus mayores.

-Ja ja ja, Panda-jiji también dice lo mismo.

-¿Panda-jiji?

-Sí, mi abuelo.

-¿Vives con él?

-Sip, pero constantemente está viajando por su trabajo, ¿tu vives con tu familia?

-No- se pone serio- Vivo sólo.

-Lo lamento, no quería recordarte cosas tristes.

-… descuida- intenta sonreírme.

-_Mmm… metí la pata_- no finjas por favor- le miro serio.

-…- sorprendido.

-Si te pone triste discúlpame, pero no trates de ocultar tus sentimientos con una sonrisa, eso… me disgusta, quiero que actúes tal y como te sientes, así que por favor, no lo hagas.

-…La-vi- sonríe sinceramente- de acuerdo.

-Bien- vuelvo a mi tono alegre- hemos llegado, ¿qué te apetece comer Allen-kun?

-De todo- me dice con una sonrisa angelical.

45 minutos después.

-_Mi cartera, snif, snif, está vacía… no puedo creerlo, cuando dijo de todo no mentía, no hay local en el cuál no haya pedido algo._

-Gracias por la comida- me dice muy contento.

-Si- derramo ríos de lágrimas- fue un placer, ¿cómo es que siendo tan pequeño puedes comer tanto?

-¡Oye! No soy pequeño y como lo que mi cuerpo requiere, no soy ningún glotón.

-_Yo jamás dije eso_- una gotita me cae por la frente.

-Demos una vuelta ¿sí?

-De acuerdo.

Paseamos por todo el centro comercial, entrando a todas las tiendas que Allen-kun quería, nos la pasamos excelente, estoy tan feliz, desearía que el día no terminara.

Ring Ring

-Ah disculpa, debo contestar.

-Está bien.

-Moshi moshi… si…

Me voy a sentar a una banca para que hable tranquilo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya debo irme, además ya se está haciendo tarde.

-Si-contesto algo desanimado- tienes razón, ¿mañana también vas al hospital?

-Así es, así que debo dormir temprano, me acaban de avisar que mañana me toca el primer turno.

-Ya veo.

Caminamos hasta la estación para tomar el tren, en el transcurso hablamos de cosas comunes, como música, película, etcétera.

-Bueno, yo vivo en esta dirección- me señala al salir de la estación.

-Yo por acá- señalo al lado opuesto que él.

-Me agradó pasar la tarde contigo, Lavi.

-Para mí fue todo un placer Allen-kun, ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir a visitarte al hospital?

-No tengo un horario muy fijo que digamos, hoy tuviste suerte de encontrarme, mejor dame tu número y yo te aviso- ambos sacamos nuestros celulares.

-Eso suena bien es XXX.

-Lo tengo, el mío es XXX.

-Bien, pero no demores o tendré que ir a visitarte al hospital.

-Je je ¿acaso es una amenaza?

-Podría ser.

-Está bien, ja ja, nos vemos luego Lavi.

-Hasta pronto Allen-kun, descansa.

Lo veo alejarse y dar vuelta a la derecha en la primera calle, tengo deseos de seguirlo, para saber donde vive, está sólo, así que no hay problema, pero no, ya será otro día, debo ser paciente, si lo acoso puedo alejarlo y hoy fue un grandioso día, ahora lo único que quiero es ir a dormir.

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

-Suspiro- han pasado 2 semanas y Allen-kun no me ha hablado, ni siquiera un mensaje, estoy muy deprimido- se me salen las lágrimas mientras como mi bento.

-¿Qué hay shonen?, ¿Por qué tan triste, tan mal sabe tu comida?

-¡Ah! Tykki-sempai, buenos días.

-Buenos días, y dime ¿quieres un poco de mi bento?

-Muchas gracias, pero descuide, mi almuerzo está bien.

-Y entonces ¿por qué esa cara?- comenzando a comer.

-No es nada importante- agito mi mano para restarle importancia.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sin importar lo que sea yo trataré de ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias Tykki-sempai.

-¿Ya has pensado a dónde vamos a ir a celebrar?

-No, pero estaría bien hacer algo divertido, ¿qué tal los bolos?

-Suena bien.

Seguimos hablando hasta que el fin del receso llega.

-Me dio gusto verte.

-A mí también sempai.

-Hay que repetirlo otro día.

-Sí, estaría bien.

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto sempai.

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de salida.

Ring ring

-Moshi, moshi- contesto sin ver el número.

-Hola Lavi.

-A-allen-kun, ho-hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Ja ja ja, ¿qué sucede Lavi? ¿Acaso interrumpo?

-Sonrojo- _soy un idiota, ¡porqué tartamudeo!, ¿ahora qué va a pensar de mí?-_ ja ja, no, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi.

-Lo siento, es que teníamos evaluación y todo se ha puesto muy pesado.

-Ya veo, esfuérzate.

-Así lo haré, gracias.

-¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

-¿Estás libre el fin de semana?

-Para ti siempre.

-Ja ja, bien, ¿pues qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones? Una amiga me regaló unos boletos y no tengo alguien con quien ir.

-¡Me encantaría!- respondo emocionado.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces ¿qué te parece el sábado a las 10 en la entrada del parque?

-Bien, pero ¿por qué no nos vemos en la estación?

-Es que me toca el turno nocturno en el hospital y me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de un amigo que vive cerca.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno entonces nos veremos a las 10 en la entrada.

-Bien, nos vemos Lavi.

-Descansa Allen-kun, hasta pronto- cuelgo.

_-¡Kyaaaaaa! Que feliz soy Allen-kun me ha invitado al parque de diversiones, no creo poder resistir 2 días para verlo, espero se pasen volando._

Al día siguiente en clases.

Deprimido me recuesto sobre mi pupitre- _no lo puedo creer, el tiempo se me hace eterno, ya quiero que sea sábado_- snif, snif- _¡Allen-kun, ya quiero verte!_

Viernes en la noche.

-¡Genial! Mañana por fin lo veré, estos 2 días se fueron demasiado lentos, pero ¿qué me pondré?, debo verme irresistible para Allen-kun, tal vez podría ser mañana el día en el que le confiese mi amor, en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna, mientras el atardecer tiene lugar, lo miraré e los ojos, tomaré sus manos y le diré "te quiero, eres la persona más importante para mí, sé mi pareja", sus ojos se cristalizarán y se sonrojará y con la voz quebrada por la felicidad me dirá "Lavi… me encantaría", se lanzaría a mis brazos y por fin podré saborear los labios de mi hermoso ángel- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!- grito muy emocionado.

Soy arrojado al suelo por un golpe muy fuerte en mi espalda.

-¡Calla de una vez, ya es muy tarde y quiero dormir, deja de dar vueltas en la habitación y ya duérmete!

-Panda, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

Ahora recibo un golpe en la cabeza- Itai- me sobo.

-Deja de llamarme Panda- molesto.

-Moo jiji, deja de ser tan violento.

-Pues tú deja de ser tan idiota y guarda silencio.

-Bien, bien, ya me voy a tranquilizar.

-Más te vale- sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Cielos, pero que gruñón- bueno, tal vez no lo culpo, acaba de llegar de un vuelo de 11 horas, pero estoy tan feliz, que no puedo aguantar esta emoción que siento, pero jiji tiene razón, será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir, sino mañana no me voy a querer levantar temprano.

Alisto las cosas para mañana y me voy a la cama.

-Dulces sueños Allen-kun- suspiro feliz antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

estarían muy juntitos ja ja ja) es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, y me alegra haberlo hecho más largo que los dos anteriores. =)<em>_

__Agradezco a Rukis von Walde por su apoyo y a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer mi primer fic y dejar reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS.__

__Hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye bye.__

__Por favor jitomatasos no, mejor pastelasos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je.__


	4. ¿Él qué?

_Aquí con un capítulo más, esperando no decepcionar a nadie y dejar picados a muchos (mua ja ja ja ja)_

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>=°w°=<strong> **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. ¿Él qué?<strong>

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Me quedé dormido, debo darme prisa!- histérico me meto a bañar rápidamente y me cambio a la velocidad de la luz- _que bueno que dejé todo listo ayer_- bajo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche y un pan tostado, terminando subo por mi cartera, mi chaqueta, mi bandana negro con verde y salgo corriendo rumbo a la estación.

-_¡Demonios!_- corro tan rápido como me lo permiten mis piernas, la entrada del parque ya está cerca, son veinte para las once, hay demasiada gente.

-¡Allen-kun!- grito, mirando en todas direcciones esperando encontrarlo- ¡Allen-kun!- cinco minutos como loco llevo corriendo buscándolo, me detengo para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Aaaah!- grito sorprendido, alguien me ha tocado el hombro.

-Tranquilo Lavi, soy yo.

Giro para ver esos hermosos ojos grisáceos- Allen-kun, lo-lo siento- inhalo aire- me quedé do-dormido- aún me cuesta trabajo hablar.

-Cálmate Lavi, respira hondo.

Lo hago, después de unos minutos me recupero por completo.

-Sabes- me dice con tristeza- creí que ya no ibas a venir.

De pronto me siento muy culpable- en verdad lo siento Allen-kun, soy un tonto, me quedé dormido, discúlpame por favor.

-Descuida, lo importante es que ya estás aquí- y me muestra una sonrisa deslumbrante, me estira los cachetes- pero para la próxima avísame que llegas tarde, ¡¿entendido?

-Shi.

-Bien- me suelta y sobo mis mejillas.

-Vámonos Lavi.

-Si- con lágrimas en los ojos ya que realmente me dolió.

Pago las entradas, entramos al parque y extiendo un mapa ante nosotros.

-Y bien Allen-kun, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?

-Mmm…- pone su dedo en los labios mientras piensa- aquí- me señala la montaña rusa más alta y veloz del parque.

-¿En serio quieres ir ahí?- pregunto dudoso.

-¿No se puede?- me pregunta inocentemente con su dedo índice sobre sus labios- _¡maldición! Si sigue comportándose tan adorablemente no podré contenerme_- no es eso, pero no creí que te gustaran ese tipo de juegos.

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi La-vi- ¿qué fue eso? ¿Acaso me miró con… deseo? No debe ser mi retorcida imaginación.

-Vamos- me jala.

-Allen-kun.

-¿Si?

-Es por el otro lado

-¿En serio?, ja ja ja- ríe nerviosamente- entonces tu guía.

Han pasado 4 horas y nos hemos subido a muchos juegos, la mayoría rápidos e incluso repetimos los que más le agradaron a Allen-kun.

-Grrrr- Lavi- recargándose en mi brazo con voz cansada- tengo hambre.

-Grrrr- ya somos dos, vayamos por algo.

-Buenas tardes- nos saluda el empleado- ¿qué desean ordenar?

-Buenas tardes, me da 3 hamburguesas, 3 hot dogs, una malteada de fresa, 2 órdenes de papas... bah, blah, blah.

Una gotita corre por mi frente- _Allen-kun me va a dejar en la ruina._

-¿Qué vas a pedir Lavi?- voltea a preguntarme con una gran sonrisa.

Suspiro- _lo vale si así puedo ver esa hermosa sonrisa_- yo quiero dos hot dogs, un refresco de limón y una orden de papas.

-¿E-es todo?- pregunta atónito quien nos atiende.

-Así es, tome, cóbrese por favor- Allen-kun le da una tarjeta.

-Allen-kun yo pago.

-Descuida Lavi, la mayor parte es mía, además te toca pagar los juegos de destreza.

-Bien- _que alivio, sino me hubiera quedado sin dinero_.

-Listo, su orden es la 33, en un momento los llamo para entregarles su orden, por favor tomen asiento.

Terminando de comer nos dirigimos al área de los juegos de destreza.

-Vaya Allen-kun, tienes muy mala suerte en estos juegos.

-Mph- infla los cachetes y se cruza de brazos.

-_Lindo_- siento mis mejillas arder un poco.

-¡Mira Lavi!, vayamos allá- y me lleva jalando hasta el local de su interés.

-¿Qué te llamó la atención?

-¡Quiero ese!- me señala donde están los peluches.

-¿Cuál? ¿El zorro?

-No, el gatito negro junto al cocodrilo.

Intento encontrar ese peluche, pero hay varios gatos negros- ¿Dónde?

-El que está en la cima.

-¿Ese gatito gruñón?

-Sí, ¿acaso no es adorable?- me pregunta tiernamente.

-¿Realmente lo quieres?

-Si- con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Bien, entonces lo ganaré para ti.

-Gracias Lavi.

-Vaya, ese es uno de los premios más altos y el más pedido este día, pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha ganado- nos dice el dueño.

-¿En serio?- pregunta triste.

-Descuida yo lo ganaré.

-Inténtelo joven, sólo debe meter 10 canastas seguidas.

-Ja, eso es fácil.

-A una distancia de 4 metros y con el aro en movimiento.

Abro mis ojos como platos- claro, puedo hacerlo, ja ja ja- rio nerviosamente.

-Bien, pues adelante, inténtelo.

-_Ok, yo puedo hacerlo, juego basquetbol, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?-_ el aro se comienza a mover de izquierda a derecha lentamente.

-¿Listo?

Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Suena un silbato- comience.

Primer tiro, encesto, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto, todo bien, pero el aro se mueve más rápido- _debo concentrarme_- sexto, séptimo, dentro, pero cada vez me tomo más tiempo para tirar.

-¡Tú puedes Lavi!- me anima Allen-kun.

-Si se puede.

-Vamos chico- me anima la gente que se ha reunido.

-Octavo, dentro, noveno… lo fallo- _¡Demonios!_

-Aaaah- se escucha un lamento por parte de todos.

-Lo siento Allen-kun.

Menea la cabeza hacia los lados- descuida Lavi, te esforzaste- y me sonríe.

Busco en mis bolsillos y miro mi cartera- y ya no tengo dinero para intentarlo de nuevo.

Me imita- yo tampoco, sólo traigo lo justo para regresar.

-Vaya chico, lo has hecho muy bien, por eso puedes intentarlo de nuevo gratis, la mayoría no pasa del quinto tiro.

-¡¿En serio? Muchas gracias señor.

-¡Siiiii!

-¡Viva!

-¡Ánimo!- gritan las personas.

Comienzo de nuevo, primero, segundo, tercer tiro…- _sólo un tiro más y ese peluche será mío._

-¡Vamos Lavi!

Se ha reunido una multitud a nuestro alrededor, todos quieren saber el resultado final.

-_Bien, cálmate, sólo un tiro_- me concentro, espero el momento oportuno para tirar… y lanzo el balón, todos se han quedado callados, veo como el balón avanza en cámara lenta por el aire, al caer golpea la orilla derecha del aro y rebota, elevándose hacia la derecha, yendo en dirección contraria al aro.

-¡Oh! -se sorprenden todos.

-_Fallé_- cierro los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Kyaaaa!

-¡Sorprendente!

-¡Bien hecho!- Gritan y escucho muchos aplausos.

-Lo lograste Lavi- me abraza Allen-kun

_-¿Cómo?-_ abro mis ojos con asombro.

-Felicidades chico- me dice el dueño- toma te lo mereces y me da el peluche.

-¿Eh?- sigo sin entender.

La gente comienza a alejarse comentando lo sucedido y Allen-kun me toma del brazo llevándome lejos del área de juegos.

-Vaya Lavi, ¡eso fue sorprendente!

-Pero ¿cómo? Creí que había fallado.

-Cuando el balón iba cayendo el aro cambió de dirección y se encestó.

-¿En serio? Ja ja ja, vaya, si que tengo suerte.

-Sí, muchas felicidades- me muestra una cálida sonrisa.

Tomo su mano izquierda, pongo el muñeco cerca de su cuerpo y hago que lo abrace con la mano que tomé- Es tuyo- se sonroja un poco.

-Gracias, lo cuidaré mucho.

-Me alegra.

Abraza el muñeco fuertemente- ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

-¿Qué te parece a la noria?

-Bien, vayamos.

Estamos a poco de pasar, cuando de repente comienza a llover fuertemente.

_-¡Nooooooo!-_ comienzo a llorar- _¿por qué a mí?_

-Vamos hacia allá Lavi.

-Si, snif, snif.

Nos refugiamos en la tienda de regalos.

-Vaya, que mala suerte- dice Allen-kun viendo por una de las ventanas.

-Sí, y se ha venido muy fuerte- digo deprimido- espero se quite pronto.

Se escucha un sonoro trueno, seguido por un gran rayo, como si el clima estuviera en mi contra.

Me deprimo aún más- tan bonito que se veía el día- comienzo a dibujar circulitos en el suelo.

-Vamos Lavi, no te pongas así- intenta animarme Allen-kun.

Su atención por favor- habla en voz alta un joven- debido a la intensa lluvia nos vemos en la obligación de cerrar el parque, sólo a aquellos que tengan membrecía se les obsequiaran boletos para que puedan venir otro día, a las demás personas se les otorgarán cupones con 25% de descuento.

-Yo iré por los boletos, espera aquí Lavi.

Antes de que pudiera responder Allen-kun ya había ido a formarse y la gente se juntaba rápidamente así que no tuve más opción que esperarlo.

35 minutos después y la lluvia no ha aminorado.

-Disculpa la tardanza.

-Descuida.

-La lluvia no parece cesar.

-Así parece.

Ring, ring suena el celular de Allen-kun

-Moshi moshi… Bakanda ¿qué sucede?... bien, enseguida vamos, adiós- cuelga.

-Nos hemos salvado, han venido por nosotros.

-Eso suena bien.

-Lo mejor será que corramos, nos espera en la salida y él no es muy paciente que digamos.

-Bien, pero antes ponte esto- lo cubro con la chaqueta que traía.

-Pero Lavi ¿y tú?

-Descuida, yo estaré bien, además no podemos permitir que el pequeño se moje- acaricio la cabeza del peluche.

-Gracias- me sonríe.

Salimos corriendo de la tienda, fueron sólo 4 minutos hasta la salida, pero debido a la fuerza de la lluvia terminé como sopa.

-¡Ahí está!- me señala un auto azul marino.

El entra en el asiento del copiloto y yo en la parte de atrás.

-Che.

-A mí también me da gusto verte.

-Buenas noches, muchas gracias, mi nombre es Lavi Bookman.

-Oe, Moyashi, sécate- me ignora olímpicamente y le da a Allen-kun unas toallas.

-Discúlpalo, es algo tímido, toma- me pasa una toalla.

-Gracias.

-Tsk- chasquea la lengua y arranca el coche.

-El es Kanda Yuu, pero no le tomes mucha importancia.

-Baka Moyashi- enciende el radio y la calefacción.

Permanecimos en silencio durante todo el camino.

-¿Por dónde vives Lavi?

-Oe, Moyashi, no soy chofer.

-Descuida, puedes dejarme en la estación.

-¡Claro que no, te llevaré hasta tu casa!

-Moyashi- dice enojado y fastidiado el tal Kanda.

-¡Calla Bakanda! Se lo debo a Lavi, sino hubiera sido por el hubiera terminado empapado.

-Che- fue su simple contestación.

-Descuida Allen-kun…

-¡No!- me interrumpe. Y no discutas conmigo- voltea a verme muy decidido- ahí está la estación, ¿ahora hacía dónde?

Suspiro- ok- le doy las indicaciones- mi casa es esa que está en la esquina- señalo y nos detenemos- muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos después- bajo del auto y me dirijo a la puerta de mi hogar.

-¡Espera!- se baja y me alcanza.

Sólo quiero entrar, me disgusta ver a ese tipo, él también baja del auto y se coloca a un costado de Allen-kun, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Muchas gracias, la pasé muy bien, aunque al final la lluvia lo haya arruinado.

-Yo también la pasé increíble contigo- le sonrío.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos te doy tu chaqueta.

-¡Es cierto! La olvidaba.

-La lavaré y te la daré después.

-No te preocupes, así está bien, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Ya es tarde Moyashi.

_-¡Maldito bastardo, cómo se atreve a interrumpirnos y a tratarlo de esa manera!_

-Espera Bakanda, no seas odioso.

-¿Así que yo soy odioso?- toma a Allen-kun de la cintura y con la otra mano toma su nuca y lo besa.

-…- estoy en shock, lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho, él…

El beso se vuelve apasionado, es como si me hubieran olvidado y pareciera que llevan horas de esa manera y yo no puedo articular palabra alguna, hasta que se separan lentamente, Allen-kun está completamente sonrojado.

_-¿Qué demonios…?_

-Baka… no podías esperar hasta la casa…- comenta en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?- susurro.

-¡Ah! disculpa Lavi, es que Kanda es algo impulsivo je je je- ríe nervioso.

-Sólo reclamo lo que es mío- lo abraza posesivamente.

-Bueno Lavi, nos vemos después, cuídate- se despide totalmente sonrojado mientras es jalado por ese bastardo.

-Claro- es lo único que puedo contestar.

Suben al auto y se alejan rápidamente, no puedo moverme- _¿qué fue eso?-_ sigo en shock- _acaso ellos son_…- no me permito terminar la frase- _imposible_…- no sé cuánto tiempo llevo parado, pero hago un esfuerzo por entrar a mi casa, me dirijo a mi habitación y me desplomo en mi cama, comienzo a llorar silenciosamente hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y dormido.

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>=°w°=<strong> **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=** **

* * *

><p><em>¡Por favor, no me maten!, pero es que así se me ocurrió que sucediera, soy una maldita por hacer sufrir a Lavi, lo sé, pero sin esto la historia no sería emocionante, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas. <em>

_Espero no recibir muchas amenazas por lo que acabo de escribir TnT_

_P__or favor jitomatasos no, mejor pastelasos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	5. ¿Juntos al fin?

¡Por fin! después de mucho esfuerzo y problemas puedo subir el capítulo 5. XD! ¡Disfrútenlo!

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece, (porque de ser así Allen y Lavi estarían muy juntitos ja ja ja) es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. ¿Juntos al fin?<strong>

Toc toc toc

-¡Lavi ya levántate!- grita Panda-jiji- Ya casi son las 2, ¿qué acaso piensas dormir todo el día?

-…

-¡Ya me voy, más te vale salir de ahí y ordenar esta casa!

Escucho como baja las escaleras y sale de la casa… silencio… nada más que silencio- _demonios_ - cubro mis ojos con mi brazo intentando detener las lágrimas que brotan nuevamente, me siento devastado- _mi ángel, mi Allen… no es mío, sino de ese bastardo que se aprovecha de su inocencia y lo maltrata_- "Sólo reclamo lo que es mío", "Baka… no podías esperar hasta la casa"- _sólo de recordar lo sucedido_…- con mi mano libre presiono mi pecho, siento un enorme vacío, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran hecho añicos- _soy un estúpido, como no pensé en la posibilidad de que estuviera con alguien, soy tan idiota_- comienzo a llorar con mayor intensidad- ¡Por qué!- grito, tratando de aliviar este dolor, este maldito dolor que me consume y parece no cesar.

Abro mis ojos con pesadez, volteo a ver el reloj- _es cierto, le quité las baterías_- busco a tientas mi celular hasta encontrarlo- seis en punto- hago un gran esfuerzo por levantarme y me dirijo al baño- vaya, te vez fatal- le digo a la persona reflejada en el espejo, está totalmente despeinado, su ojo rojo e hinchado y ojeroso, se ve fatigado- sin vida- _ese es un mejor término._

Bajo a la cocina y veo lo que hay en el refrigerador, nada se me apetece, tomo la jarra con jugo y me sirvo un poco en un vaso- amargo- _como mi existencia._

La casa es un desastre, todo está tirado, hay libros por doquier, intento ordenarla, pero no tengo ganas y lo dejo, tal vez el Panda me regañe, pero me da igual, subo de nuevo a mi habitación y me acuesto- Allen-kun- susurro e intento dormir de nuevo.

Mmm…- abro mis ojos, la luz del sol se cuela por las delgadas cortinas- vaya, ya amaneció- no tengo fuerzas para levantarme.

Pasa el tiempo y sólo puedo pensar en tu cálida sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos grisáceos, tu piel de porcelana, tu pequeña figura, ese color tan peculiar de cabello, el pensar que estás con él, que te toma cuando quiere, saborea tus labios… sólo me hace sentir miserable.

Es sábado ¿o tal vez viernes?, no estoy seguro, me la he pasado encerrado en la habitación, le dije a jiji que me sentía mal en una ocasión que entró fúrico a mi alcoba, ja ja, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando sucedió eso, pero lo convencí porque ya no me ha vuelto a hablar, "si te sientes enfermo, llama al médico" fueron sus palabras.

Ring ring

Miro la pantalla del celular, de nuevo él, ¿por qué me tortura de esta manera?, creo que es la cuarta o quinta ocasión que Allen-kun marca en estos días, pero no deseo contestar, ¿para qué? Para que me cuente lo feliz que es con su novio, ya puedo escucharlo "eres mi amigo Lavi, me la paso muy bien contigo", "Kanda es mi novio y lo amo", no quiero, no deseo escuchar esas palabras, no si las dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La puerta se abre, pero no me importa saber de quién se trata, sólo quiero estar sólo.

-Lavi-kun.

Volteo lentamente mi rostro, es Tikky-sempai.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué no has ido a clases? Los exámenes finales están cerca.

Se ve preocupado, pero ¿por qué? Nadie se ha muerto por faltar al instituto. Cierra la puerta y acerca una silla, se sienta y me mira, al parecer espera una contestación, los minutos transcurren.

-¿Lo recuerdas no?

-…

-Puedes confiar en mí- me sonríe.

Sigo en silencio, vuelvo mi vista al techo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí- _¿por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué no sólo se va y me deja solo? ¿Por qué no es Allen-kun quien toma su lugar?_

-¡Es suficiente!- se levanta.

-_Se ha cansado y por fin se va, es lo mejor_- pero grande es mi sorpresa cuando retira las sábanas y me jala fuera del colchón- Oí- intento quejarme, pero me arrastra hasta el baño, me coloca bajo la regadera y abre el grifo.

-¡Está helada! ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?- me sujeta fuerte de los hombros y no me permite escapar, el agua está congelada- _¿qué pretende?_

-Si no quieres contármelo… no lo hagas- me dice muy seriamente- pero no por eso permitiré que te pudras en esta habitación ¡Lucha!- me sorprendo- te conozco y no eres la clase de persona que se da por vencido, siempre andas diciéndome que la vida no es fácil, que de ser así sería aburrido, has encontrado un obstáculo en tu camino y ahora te derrumbas con tanta facilidad, ese no es el Lavi que conozco, si fallaste sólo vuélvelo a intentar… pero no hagas esto- disminuye el tono de su voz- no te dejes vencer- su mirada brilla, veo convicción en sus ojos.

-Ja- rio sin ganas- luchar ¿eh? Y pensar que eres tu quien me está sermoneando- me sonríe burlonamente.

-Date prisa y dúchate de una buena vez, te espero abajo- sale de la habitación.

-¿Luchar? ¿Por qué no? Tal vez yo pueda ser mejor que ese bastardo- me quito la poca ropa que traigo y comienzo a bañarme.

-Mmm… eso huele delicioso.

-Vaya la princesa por fin despierta- menciona burlonamente.

-Y como tal deseo un gran banquete.

-Pues su majestad me tendrá me disculpar- hace una reverencia- pero lo único que hay es omelette, pan tostado y leche.

-Si es lo único que hay, creo que volveré a dormir.

-Ja ja ja eres un tonto Lavi-kun.

-Ja ja ja tal vez tengas razón.

Nos sentamos a disfrutar del desayuno en silencio, pero no era incómodo.

-Muchas gracias por la comida- agradezco contento.

-Gracias por la comida.

-Disculpe todas las molestias que le he causado sempai.

-Vamos, vamos, que no decaiga ese ánimo, no fue nada extraordinario, además, tu harías lo mismo ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto Tykki-sempai, es poco el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, pero lo considero un gran amigo.

-Un amigo…- susurra algo decaído.

-¿O acaso no lo somos?- pregunto confundido.

-Desde luego- me sonríe de lado- así que deja de hablarme tan formal.

-Está bien.

-Bueno ya que somos amigos tú lavarás los trastes.

-Ja ja creo que eso es justo.

-Bien- se levanta y lleva sus trastes al fregadero- como veo que te encuentras mejor es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Tan pronto?, ¿no le gustaría quedarse un rato más?

-Sería un placer, pero hoy prometí pasar el día con mi hermanita, así que debo retirarme.

-Ya veo- caminamos hasta la salida- muchas gracias por todo Tykki-sempai.

-No fue nada- me sonríe y me acaricia la cabeza como a un niño pequeño- nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Sí, hasta mañana- espero en la entrada hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

-¿Are? ¿Mañana?- cierro la puerta, subo rápidamente a mí habitación y miro la fecha en mi celular- ¡pero si es domingo! Vaya y yo que pensé que habían transcurrido menos días- triste- y tengo mucho que hacer antes de poder ir a la cama.

-_Es verdad, si no lucho por él, en el futuro me sentiré miserable por no intentarlo y me mortificaré cada día pensando en el "si hubiera", daré lo mejor de mí y si él no me elige me resignaré, sin importar cuánto duela_- salgo de mi habitación y me dispongo a recoger la casa.

Bep bep bep

-Mmm… ¿tan pronto es de día?- froto mis ojos- _pues que se le va a hacer_- apago mi despertador, me ducho y preparo para la escuela; desayuno cereal y salgo hacia la estación.

Voy escuchando música, así que no pongo mucha atención a mí alrededor, sólo ruego que no haya mucha gente y que el tren no demore, pero siento como alguien toca mi hombro.

-¿Sucede algo?- giro para ver a la persona que interrumpe mi concentración y me quito uno de los audífonos.

-Hola Lavi.

_-¡¿Allen-kun?-_ me congelo.

-Me alegra verte- me sonríe inocentemente.

-…- estoy en shock, no creí que lo vería tan pronto, de hecho no lo deseaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Ah, no! Hola Allen-kun ¿qué tal?- intento sonreír.

-Mmm… ¿en serio?- me pregunta dudoso.

-Sí, es sólo que estaba tan concentrado escuchando música que he tardado en reaccionar ja ja ja- rio nerviosamente, en eso llega el tren y es tanta la gente que sube presurosamente que nos obligan a subir, provocando que nuestros cuerpos queden separados por escasos centímetros.

-Vaya que hay gente hoy ja ja ja- me pongo más nervioso.

-Si…- sin gesto alguno.

-Está demasiado cerca.

-Has estado muy ocupado en la semana ¿verdad? Te llamé en varias ocasiones, pero jamás respondiste.

-Lo siento, estuve atareado con unas cosas que me dejó mi abuelo y cuando lo ayudo me prohíbe el celular, ya que me distraigo facilmente.

-Mmm… ¿en verdad?- me dice algo triste- creí que ya no me querías hablar.

Las puertas se abren y más gente entra, provocando que Allen-kun choque contra mí y la distancia entre nosotros desaparezca.

-Lo siento- se disculpa intentando alejarse sin mucho éxito y se sonroja un poco.

-_Cuanto tiempo anhelé que algo así sucediera y cuando por fin pasa…_

-¿Te molestas mi presencia?- me pregunta triste.

Su pregunta me desconcierta y tardo en responder- ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Estás actuando raro, no respondiste mis llamadas…

-Pero Allen-kun…

-¡No!- me interrumpe- haz estado así desde que te presenté a Kanda ¿acaso sientes repulsión por mi? ¿Te desagradan las personas con mis preferencias?- me mira afligido.

-… -_Allen-kun_- yo… no es por eso.

-¿Y entonces?- se acerca más a mi rostro, siento como si quisiera ver a través de mí.

-Es que…

MATTEL, LA SIGUIENTE ESTACIÓN ES MATTEL.

-Lo siento- desvío la mirada- debo irme, tengo clases.

-… Comprendo- dice en voz baja.

Y hago lo posible por no mirarlo e intentar abrirme paso entre las personas para poder bajar. Se veía decepcionado, su voz reflejaba lo desesperado que estaba por obtener una respuesta positiva de mí- _es cierto, ese sujeto no estaba con él, jamás lo había visto viajar sólo_- continuo sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta llegar al colegio.

-Me alegra que hayas venido shonen.

-Tykki-sempai, buenos días- hago lo posible por sonreír.

-…- me mira serio por unos instantes- vamos, las clases están por comenzar- sonríe de lado.

-Sí- contesto más animado.

-Te veo en el almuerzo.

-Está bien.

Tykki-sempai es una gran persona y mi mejor amigo, no nos vemos muy seguido, sólo ha ido en tres ocasiones a mi casa, pero cuando nos reunimos nos la pasamos grandioso, me alegra que se haya preocupado por mí y me haya ayudado, de no haber sido por él, seguiría llorando y tumbado en la cama.

Los días transcurren y el término del semestre se acerca, Tykki-sempai y yo hemos pasado más tiempo juntos y se lo agradezco, ya que de esa forma tengo menos tiempo para pensar en Allen-kun y ahora con los trabajos y exámenes finales estaré más ocupado, aunque me siento culpable, la última vez que hablamos dejé muchas cosas inconclusas y desde entonces no hemos tenido contacto e incluso lo evado en la estación del tren, pero lo único que quiero ahora es estar alejado de él y poder sacarlo de mi mente.

-¡Qué bien que por fin terminó el semestre! ¡Por fin hoy fue el último día! Ya estaba harto de las clases, los trabajos y los exámenes- _he decidido hablar con Allen-kun y lo he citado en un parque ubicado a tres cuadras de mi casa_- me siento en una de las bancas más alejadas de los juegos y espero su llegada.

-Hola Lavi- me saluda serio.

-Hola Allen-kun- trato de esbozar una sonrisa y no mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

Toma asiento y nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Te gustaría comer algo?- le pregunto con más ánimo.

-No gracias- aún serio.

-Anda vamos, aunque sea un helado ¿sí?

-…- solo mueve su cabeza afirmando.

Después de comprar los helados caminamos por el parque en silencio por casi una hora.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital?- atino a preguntar.

-Bien.

-Qué bueno- _demonios, soy yo quien lo cita para hablar y hasta ahora no he dicho nada que valga la pena._

-Lavi- me extraña que me haya hablado- si esto es incómodo para ti, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- y comienza a alejarse.

-Espera- lo sujeto de la muñeca- lo siento, se que fui yo quien te habló, es sólo que no sé cómo empezar.

Sigue dándome la espalda sin inmutarse.

-Discúlpame, no era mi intención herirte, pero la razón de que no te contestara las llamadas y te evadiera- guardo silencio, tengo miedo, estoy dudando en decirle lo que tan decididamente estaba dispuesto a confesar.

Gira lentamente hasta quedar de frente a mí, aún sigo tomándolo de la muñeca- ¿cuál es esa razón?- me mira con miedo en los ojos, como si esperase una negativa mía.

-Pues… es que yo…- no digo más.

-¿Si?- me anima a continuar.

-Al enterarme de tu relación… con ese sujeto…

-Mmm…- baja su mirada, la cual es cubierta por su cabello.

-Me sentí muy…- una gota de agua cae en mi mejilla, en mi hombro, en mi cabeza e inmediatamente una fuerte lluvia comienza a caer.

-¡Kyaa! Está lloviendo muy fuerte- chilla Allen-kun mientras corremos en busca de un refugio.

-Ven por aquí- tomo su mano, conduciéndolo a mi casa, como queda cerca y la lluvia es intensa será el mejor refugio.

-Toma, puedes usar esto, le ofrezco ropa mía y una toalla, puedes cambiarte por aquí- le muestro el camino a la habitación de huéspedes- deja tu ropa en el baño, cuando termines pasa a la sala, voy a cambiarme, vuelvo pronto, siéntete como en tu casa.

-Gracias- pronuncia débilmente.

Me dirijo a la cocina para dejar una tetera con agua en la estufa, subo a mi alcoba a cambiarme rápidamente, al bajar Allen-kun no se encontraba en la sala, voy a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Al salir de esta Allen-kun ya estaba sentado en el sillón más amplio; sonreí al verlo de esa manera, mi ropa le quedaba grande por lo que dobló el pantalón y las mangas de la camisa para ajustarlas a su medida y llevaba la toalla en el cuello.

-¿Gustas un poco de té?

-Me encantaría, gracias- serio.

Me senté a un costado de él, bebimos en silencio, al terminar, ambos dejamos la taza en la mesa de centro.

-Debes secar bien tu cabello o podrías resfriarte- me acerqué más a él, tomé la toalla de su cuello y comencé a secar su cabello.

-…

-_Es ahora o nunca, le diré todo_. Allen-kun… me gustas- yo seguía secando su cabello. Siguió en silencio, pero sentí como se puso rígido.

-Cuando ese sujeto te besó, me sentí tan… estúpido- continuo con enojo- cómo no se me ocurrió que tu pudieses tener una pareja, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar si te gustaban los hombres, es sólo que estaba tan enamorado que no quise pensar en esas posibilidades y al ver cómo te trata jamás creí que pudiera haber algo entre ustedes- subí el tono de mi voz- me molesté tanto con ese tipo y conmigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota… me gustas tanto… que la idea de pensar que él está junto a ti…- triste- puede besarte… abrazarte… cuando quiera… me destroza y me hace sentir tan… miserable… y saber que esa sonrisa es por y para el…- mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse- es tan doloroso…- seguía secando su cabello, pero muy lentamente, hasta que detiene mis manos con las suyas y las desliza a los costados de su cuello, provocando que la toalla cayera con ese movimiento, me mira a los ojos confundido y ¿dolido?

-¿Tanto… te gusto?- me pregunta en un susurro.

-Incluso más- y ya no lo soporto, acerco mi rostro al suyo con lentitud mientras cierro mis ojos hasta que nuestro labios se tocan, me quedo así por algunos segundos, presionando suavemente sobre ellos, al no haber reacción por su parte me separo de él, pero el renueva el contacto, envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos y nos comenzamos a besar verdaderamente, el beso se torna más apasionado e intento seguirle el ritmo, nos separamos un momento para tomar aire, siento mis mejillas arder y abro los ojos para mirarlo, está sonrojado igualmente, pero su mirada me desconcierta y provoca un sonrojo más intenso en mí, me mira con deseo. Reanudamos el contacto de nuestros labios, sus manos bajan por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, las mete por debajo de la playera y acaricia mi abdomen y comienza a subir lánguidamente, siento una descarga eléctrica correr por mi espalda, muerde mi labio inferior, intento quejarme pero el aprovecha para introducir su lengua, la cual invita a la mía a jugar, hasta que debemos separarnos para respirar.

-Ah- suspiro de placer- sus manos presionan mis pezones, tira suavemente de ellos y comienza a besarme el cuello, me siento tan abrumado, comienza a ejercer más presión sobre mí hasta recostarme en el sillón.

-Hmm, Allen-kun- comienza a darme besos hasta que su boca llega a mi oído y sensualmente me dice- tú también me gustas, cuando nos conocimos en el centro comercial me interesaste, te veías tan sexy el día que fuiste por mí al hospital, me divertí tanto cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones y cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaron al encontrarnos en el tren, me dieron tantas ganas de besarte y tenerte como ahora.

-¿En… serio?- no puedo creerlo.

Se separa un poco de mí para poder ver mi rostro.

-Luces tan mono así.

-… siento mi rostro en llamas, la manera en que sonrió fue tan provocativa- espera, pero- siento como sus manos comienzan a acariciar todo mi cuerpo, una comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón.

Suspiro, comienzo a perder el control- ¿qué hay… de ese tipo?- logro pronunciar.

-Shh- pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios- no hablemos de eso, ahora lo que importa es que yo te gusto y tu a mí.

-Aaah- jadeé ruidosamente, Allen-kun aprisionaba mi miembro, no sentí en qué momento deslizó su mano por debajo de mi bóxer -Mmm- me siento tan excitado, no deseo que se detenga.

Nos besamos nuevamente, pero apenas si puedo seguirle el ritmo, me siento tan sofocado, me ha tomado firmemente, pero me tortura deslizando su mano lánguidamente de arriba hacia abajo.

No puedo soportarlo, es tan doloroso, cierro mis ojos con fuerza, siento dolor en todo el cuerpo, mi pecho arde, se está volviendo insoportable, comienzo a escuchar mucho ruido, susurros, siento que la cabeza me va a reventar, es tan intenso que no puedo moverme, me siento tan confundido.

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!

_-¿Quién es?_

-¡Resiste Lavi!

_-Esa voz… la conozco._

-¡No puedes dejarme, no ahora!

_-¿Desesperación? ¿Por qué esa persona se escucha tan alterada?_

Quiero levantarme, pero mi cuerpo parece no querer hacerme caso- _¿por qué?-_ deseo abrir los ojos, quiero saber qué sucede, pero me cuesta demasiado.

-¡Qué alguien me ayude!

Siento una gran presión en el pecho.

-¡Lavi, despierta!

_-¿Despertar? ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso porque despierte?_

-¡Laviiiiiii!

Abro los ojos con gran lentitud, pero el esfuerzo para lograrlo es enorme- _luz… es tan brillante_- pero comienzo a ver sombras y la luz se va atenuando poco a poco.

-Te amo, no me dejes.

_-¿Lluvia?-_ siento caer las gotas en mi rostro, pero esa voz… es de…

-¿A-Allen-kun?- hablar es doloroso.

-¡Lavi, resiste, pronto llegará la ayuda!

-¿Ayuda?- apenas si puedo hablar, mi voz es un susurro.

-¡Sí! Descuida, todo estará bien.

Trato de enfocar la vista para ver su rostro.

-¿Por qué… lloras?

-No hables, tienes que resistir.

-Son… ríe… ¿sí?... adoro tu sonrisa… tanto como a ti- intento sonreír, pero comienzo a toser- _frío, hace mucho frío._

-Lavi- su llanto incrementa y me besa delicadamente.

-Por favor… Allen.

-Te amo- y me muestra una linda sonrisa.

Se ve adorable.

-_Lindo_, te amo- es lo último que pronuncian mis labios.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><em><em>¡No lo puedo creer! Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, aunque en momentos creí que la inspiración se me había ido, no sé ¿qué opinan ustedes?<em>_

__Como les decía sufrí mucho al transcribirlo, entre que se fue la luz y perdí algunos párrafos, intentar leer Heart no kuni no Alice (porque un capítulo estaba incompleto en español y tengo que traducir lo que no entendía), desmayarme por hemorragia nasal al ver a Boris, leer tres o cuatro veces el capítulo buscando errores y darle formato de nuevo cuando lo subí a la página porque todo el texto se puso en cursiva (que es lo que me pasa últimamente y me enfurece), cambiar ciertas cosas al estarlo leyendo por última vez y demás, por fin puedo gritar ¡está publicado!__

__¡Soy tan feliz! (llorando a mares TnT) pero como lloré al escribirlo buaaaah, ¡Laviiiiiiiiii! __

__Pero bueno, ya dejo mis chokoaventuras, por último pero no menos importante agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia y agradecimientos especiales a:__

**__Rukis__**

**__Minto Uchiha Walker __**

__Por sus reviews, soy feliz por tener al menos un review en cada capítulo, je je je.__

__Ya fue mucho así que los dejos, hasta el próximo capítulo XD!__

__Bye bye =)__

__Por favor jitomatasos no, mejor pastelasos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je.__


	6. Realidad

_¡Hola XD!_

_Actualizando antes de lo previsto (domingo ja ja ja) para hacer felices a quienes siguen mi fic, espero lo disfruten._

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece, (porque de ser así Allen y Lavi estarían muy juntitos ja ja ja) es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Realidad<strong>

Es un día lluvioso, son las 6:45 de la mañana y hay demasiada gente en la estación, las personas se empujan para tratar de abrirse paso e intentar alcanzar un lugar en el vagón.

Suspiro- no puedo, esto es demasiado -comenta desanimado un joven albino.

-Tsk, hazlo de una vez Moyashi -dice fastidiado el japonés.

-¡Allen, es Allen, Bakanda! -enojado- no es tan sencillo -sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos índices- no puedo hacer algo como eso.

-Sólo es hablar.

-Lo sé, pero -disminuyendo el tono de su voz- es con él.

-Estoy harto -enojado con una gran venita en su frente; toma al albino del brazo y avanzan entre la multitud.

-¡Espera Kanda! -horrorizado- todavía no estoy listo -intentando zafarse del agarre sin lograr nada.

-No me importa- furioso.

Caminan sólo 6 metros, pero con la cantidad de gente el trayecto es lento, lo cual parece ser una eternidad y una tortura para el menor.

Un tren casi vacío llega y al abrirse las puertas muchos son los que suben despejando un poco el pasillo.

-Ve -ordena el peliazul.

-¡¿Qué? -Allen es arrojado por Kanda con fuerza.

-Itai… -sobando su frente.

-¡Eso dolió! Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas -molesto.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención -levanta la vista- discúlpame -sonrojado y apenado- _estúpido Bakanda, ¿no pudo ser más gentil?_

-¡Oh! -se sorprende- descuida -sonríe- es difícil no tropezarse con tal gentío.

-… -mueve su cabeza con rapidez afirmando.

-_Lindo_, yo soy Lavi Bookman.

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker -sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Eres doctor?

-¿Cómo? -ladeando un poco la cabeza

-Tu bata -señalándola.

-Ah, n-no, aún no, soy residente en el hospital Russell.

-Suena bien -sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bueno… yo… -agachando la cabeza y disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

-¿Si? Allen-kun.

-Eto -poniéndose nervioso- eto…

-Vámonos Moyashi, se hace tarde -jala al menor de un brazo.

-Kanda, espera, Oi, ¡Bakanda! -voltea a ver al pelirrojo sin saber que decir.

-Nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora -le sonríe mientras se despide de él agitando su mano.

-¡Sí, hasta mañana!- imitándolo- Lavi -susurra para sí antes de que las puertas cierren- ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no me habías dicho que lo hiciera? -cuestionando a su acompañante.

-Che, tienes evaluación ¿lo olvidas? -fastidiado.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Cross-shishou me castigará si llego tarde! -dándole escalofríos al pensar en ello.

-¿Y?

-… -su rostro se ilumina- su nombre es Lavi.

-Tsk… Moyashi.

-Gracias Kanda.

-…

**=°w°= **=°w°=** **=°w°=****

-Vaya, se te ve muy contento, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Buenos días Tykki-sempai -responde con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no piensas decirme nada?

-Je je ¿tan obvio soy?

-Estás deslumbrante, resaltas entre los demás.

Sonriente- Pues es que esta mañana he conocido a alguien.

-Mmm… -serio- ¿A quién?

-A un joven encantador, su nombre es Allen Walker, es residente en el hospital Russell.

-Oh -disimulando interés- ¿te ha llamado la atención?

-De hecho… creo que me he enamorado de él -radiante; continua comiendo su almuerzo.

-… -frunce el seño- suena bien -sin emoción alguna- cambiando de tema ¿qué te parece si hoy vamos al centro comercial?

-¿Por qué no vamos mañana que es el último día de clases?

-Me encantaría, pero le prometí a Road-chan jugar con ella en el parque.

-Tu hermanita es muy afortunada al tenerte como hermano sempai, ¡qué envidia me da!

Ding dong

-¿Ya terminó el almuerzo? -triste- bueno, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

-¿Qué te parece a las 4 en el centro comercial, junto a la fuente?

-Muy bien, lo veo en la tarde sempai.

-Sí, nos vemos -sonriendo de medio lado.

Las clases terminan y el pelirrojo se dirige a su casa escuchando música en su querido reproductor.

-¡Qué bueno que mañana se terminan las clases! Ya me estaba aburriendo y desesperando con los exámenes -_las vacaciones de invierno están cerca, ¿podré pasar tiempo con Allen-kun?, es muy lindo, aunque se ve mayor que yo, ¿quién será ese sujeto que lo acompañaba? ¿Será su novio? Si Allen-kun saliera conmigo no lo trataría tan rudamente, ¡cómo se atreve a llamarlo Moyashi!, que persona tan maleducada… ¡LO DETESTO!_

El joven llega a su casa y toma una ducha.

-Vaya, que hambre tengo -mirando en su refrigerador- lo mejor será que coma algo antes de salir, no quiero gastar mi dinero en comida, prefiero hacerlo en los videojuegos.

Prepara sus alimentos y la mesa, cuando estaba a punto de comer se escucha una voz desde la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Lavi, ven a ayudarme con las maletas!

Suspira- si, si.

-Vaya jiji, es más equipaje del acostumbrado -cansado, después de meter todas las maletas a la casa, ya que su abuelo no hizo nada.

-Compre algunos libros -tranquilo, sentado en el sillón, bebiendo una taza de té.

-¿Algunos? Yo diría que querías traerte la librería entera Panda.

¡Pas!

Lavi es golpeado en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Panda?

-Itai… eres muy malo -con lágrimas y sobando su cabeza.

-¿Piensas salir?

-Sí, voy al centro comercial, me quedé de ver con Tykki-sempai a las 4.

-Ya son las 3:45 -sereno.

-¡Qué! -mirando su celular- ¡todo es tu culpa, para que traes tanto equipaje! -sube rápido a su habitación, coge su bandana, su bufanda y su cartera- Me voy jiji.

-Regresa pronto y ten cuidado.

-Sí, me alegra que hayas vuelto -menciona contento desde la puerta.

-Sí, sí, ya vete o llegarás tarde.

-Aunque lo digas ya voy retrasado, hasta pronto -sale a toda velocidad.

4:30 P.M.

-Lo siento…Panda-jiji llegó… y me retrasó -hablando entrecortadamente intentando respirar.

-Descuida y tranquilízate. Lo que cuenta es que llegaste.

-… -respirando hondo hasta recuperar el aliento- ¡listo!

-Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Grrrrrr -se queja ruidosamente su estómago.

-Está decidido, comeremos primero, ja ja ja.

Avergonzado- lo siento, no tuve tiempo de comer.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo hambre, vamos.

-Sí.

Después de comer recorren el lugar, jugando videojuegos, comiendo dulces y entrando a las tiendas de su interés, divirtiéndose toda la tarde.

-Vaya, ya es muy tarde -mirando el obscuro cielo.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

-¡No es necesario sempai!

-Está bien, así podemos platicar otro rato -feliz.

**=°w°= **=°w°= **=°w°=******

-¡Me alegro de que ya te hayan arreglado tu auto!

-Tsk ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no me piensas llevar a mi casa? -sonríe angelicalmente.

-No soy tu chofer Moyashi -mirándolo con frialdad.

-¡Eres tan odioso Bakanda!

-Che.

-Me lo debes, ya que me interrumpiste cuando estaba hablando con Lavi -deslumbrante por recordar su pequeña plática.

-¿Quién te ayudo?

-De hecho me arrojaste -con cara de pocos amigos (¬¬ es esta)

-¿Quién te recordó tu evaluación?

-…

¿Quién te evitó un castigo de Cross?

-… está bien, está bien.

-Tsk, Moyashi.

-Además que te cuesta, el lugar dónde das lecciones de kendo está a dos cuadras del hospital y somos vecinos, no es como si fueras a dejarme el otro lado de la cuidad.

-¡Ya cállate, eres molesto!

-Bleh- le enseña la lengua.

**=°w°=** **=°w°=** **=°w°=**

-¿Sucede algo sempai? ¿Por qué se detiene?

-… -con la mirada oculta por su cabello.

-¿Sempai? -acercándose para verificar su estado.

-Sabes, no tengo amigos, siempre he estado rodeado por mis hermanos, cuidándolos.

-¿?- confundido.

-Siempre me he enfocado en los estudios, para que mi padre esté orgulloso de mí y poder ayudar a mis hermanos, así que por eso no había necesitado amigos, pero… luego te conocí -mirando a los ojos a Lavi- era muy temprano, jamás había alguien en la biblioteca a esa hora, así que me sorprendí, pero te veías tan concentrado.

-Lo recuerdo, no había puesto atención en clases y ese proyecto era gran parte de la evaluación.

-Fue gracioso ver cómo te desplomaste y comenzaste a llorar -riendo.

-Llevaba toda la noche en vela, ese día tenía que entregar el trabajo, ya estaba muy desesperado, pero te acercaste y ofreciste ayudarme.

-Así es, captaste todo rápidamente; en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba solo, fuera de mi casa no tenía a nadie con quien platicar.

-Tykki-sempai…

-Y fue la primera vez que pensé en tener un amigo y tú no me negaste esa oportunidad, me sentí tan feliz cuando me invitaste a que almorzáramos juntos.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por haberme ayudado.

-Y al principio estaba bien, me alegraba pasar tiempo contigo, pero después de conocerte mejor… algo cambió…

-¿Algo cambió? -no entendiendo.

-Pero ahora estoy más decidido que nunca.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lavi

-¿Si?

-Me gustas.

-¡¿Cómo? -boquiabierto y sonrojándose un poco.

-Hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti, pero temía tu reacción.

-… -sin saber que decir.

-Realmente me gustas y pensar que estés con otra persona me mata de celos, por favor -tocando su mejilla izquierda con suavidad y con una mirada que desbordaba ternura- dame una oportunidad, intentémoslo.

-…Sempai… yo… no sé que responder -desconcertado.

-Di que sí -sonriéndole- te prometo que seremos muy felices.

-Yo… -viniendo a su mente la imagen de Allen- le estoy muy agradecido por sus sentimientos.

Sonriendo complacido.

-Pero no puedo corresponderle.

-…-

-Se lo dije esta mañana ¿no?, me he enamorado de alguien.

-¡Pero ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Y si él no te corresponde! ¡Y si al final terminas sufriendo!- alzando la voz.

-Pero deseo intentarlo, tal y como lo has hecho -decidido- no lo sabré si no continuo hacia adelante.

-…- dolido.

-Discúlpame Tykki-sempai.

Se acerca más a Lavi- ¿Esa es tu decisión? -triste.

-Así es.

-Ni siquiera piensas darme una oportunidad.

-Hacerlo sería ilusionarlo y terminar hiriéndolo, no quiero que sufra.

-¿No quieres hacerme sufrir?- burlonamente; lo estrecha contra sí con su brazo izquierdo y le susurra en el oído- si no deseas estar a mi lado… no permitiré que nadie más te tenga- lúgubremente.

-¿Sempai?- asustado por el tono de voz.

¡Bang!

-Sayonara, amor mío -besa al joven en la mejilla y lo empuja de la acera.

-¿Cómo? -en un susurro.

-¡Cuidado Kanda!

-¡Pero qué…! -tratando de frenar.

¡Crash!

Tykki desaparece entra la multitud que se ha acercado.

-Moyashi ¿estás bien?

-Mmm… al parecer sí… ¡Kanda… hemos atropellado a alguien! -alarmado y preocupado sale del auto, tambaleándose.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo fue arrojado 3 metros delante del auto, yace bocarriba, iluminado por un farol encima de él. Horrorizado el albino mira la escena reconociendo al joven.

-¡Laviii! -grita con desesperación mientras corre hacia él. Se arrodilla y cuando está a punto de tocarlo sus manos se detienen temblorosas. Kanda se coloca a pocos pasos, saca su celular y llama una ambulancia. Allen está en shock, intenta hablar, pero no puede articular palabra alguna, sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse.

-Demonios Moyashi ¡reacciona! -grita.

-Kanda… -susurra; gira lentamente su cabeza para verlo parado a su lado, comenzando a llorar.

-¡Sabes de medicina, así que sálvalo, la ambulancia viene en camino!

-Yo-yo.

-¡Ahora! -grita enfurecido.

Vuelve su atención de nuevo al pelirrojo -es cierto, debo ayudarlo hasta que llegue la ambulancia -comienza a revisarlo.

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!

-…

-¡Resiste Lavi! _No puede ser tiene una herida de bala en el pecho._

-¡No puedes dejarme, no ahora! _¡Maldición! Está brotando mucha sangre, su corazón ¿lo habrá dañado? ¡No tengo nada que me pueda ser útil!_ -mira a su alrededor y toma la bufanda del chico para intentar detener la hemorragia.

-¡Qué alguien me ayude! -sucumbiendo en la desesperación mientras que sus lágrimas brotan con mayor intensidad, cayendo sobre el rostro del Bookman.

-¡Lavi, despierta!

-…

-¡Laviiiiiii!

El pelirrojo comienza a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

-Te amo, no me dejes –destrozado.

-¿A-Allen-kun? -habla con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Lavi, resiste, pronto llegará la ayuda! -desesperado.

-¿Ayuda? -pronuncia en tono débil.

-¡Sí! Descuida, todo estará bien.

-¿Por qué… lloras?

-No hables, tienes que resistir.

-Son… ríe… ¿sí?... adoro tu sonrisa… tanto como a ti -hablando entrecortadamente y con un gran esfuerzo, intenta sonreír, pero comienza a toser, un fino hilo de sangre surge de su boca.

-Lavi -incrementa su llanto y acerca su rostro para besarlo dulcemente.

-Por favor… Allen.

-Te amo -y muestra una linda sonrisa.

-_Lindo_, te amo -son las últimas palabras del pelirrojo antes de que el brillo de sus ojos desaparezca.

-¡Laviiiiiiiiiiii! -grita desgarradoramente el albino.

Al día siguiente, no muy lejos de donde se suscitó el accidente, se encontró el cuerpo inerte de Tykki Mikk, junto con una carta, explicando lo sucedido, disculpándose con su padre por decepcionarlo y pidiéndole a sus hermanos que vivieran felices y por sí mismos.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Las dudas se esfumaron? ¿Sorprendidas o ya lo habían intuido? <em>___¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? __

__Sólo queda un capítulo más para llegar al final ¿qué pasará ahora con Allencito?__

__Agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer el capi, por sus reviews y los added:__

**__Rukis__**

**__Minto Uchiha Walker__**

**__hotaru-vampire__**

__Si quieren saber el final hay una condición: 6 reviews, en cuanto se junten publicaré el último capítulo. Lo sé, no debería exigir reviews, soy una mala persona °n°, pero deseo saber su opinión y que tan ansiosos estan por que finalice esta historia que se me ocurrió. __

__Por favor jitomatasos no, mejor pastelasos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je.__


	7. Más allá de la realidad

_¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! por fin el último capítulo, estoy tan feliz pero también tan triste snif, snif._

_Ya no imterrumpo más y espero lo disfruten._

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece, (porque de ser así Allen y Lavi estarían muy juntitos ja ja ja) es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. Más allá de la realidad<strong>

Es una tarde nublada, la fría brisa mece las copas de los árboles, el lugar parece desolado, pero a la lejos se puede apreciar una silueta.

Lavi estaba recargado contra un árbol, con una pierna flexionada contra este y las manos en los bolsillos, estaba a dos metros de Allen, lo miraba de frente, pero el albino estaba con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos se escondían detrás de su cabello.

-¿No deberías ir al hospital? Yuu dijo que tu superior te evaluaría nuevamente.

-…

Suspira y mira hacia el cielo- Sabes, tuve un sueño, aunque… fue muy real… y doloroso, pero después de todo… fue un hermoso sueño -fija de nuevo su vista en el albino- ¿y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué? -cuestionando más para sí que respondiendo.

-Porque estabas ahí, conmigo. Me tomó un poco comprenderlo, pero después recordé lo que realmente sucedió ese día… aunque fue deprimente haber despertado en un momento tan… íntimo -riendo- debió ser por la emoción tan grande, iba a ser mi primera vez después de todo, je je -rascando su mejilla con su dedo.

-Lavi -susurrando.

-Vamos, vamos, anímate, ahora estoy mucho mejor, me siento de maravilla- separándose del árbol agitando los brazos y saltando.

-Te amo –sollozando.

-Y yo te amo a ti, como nunca creí amar a alguien… y pensar que sólo un instante bastó para enamorarme de ti -con ternura.

-Lavi, te amo tanto, no sé si pueda resistirlo –llorando incesantemente.

-Eres fuerte, no deberías hablar así.

-Sabes, la primera vez que te vi llamaste mi atención, estabas en el vagón esperando a que retomara su trayecto, escuchabas música, te veías tan concentrado -esbozando una pequeña sonrisa por el recuerdo- tu cabello de un intenso rojo y esa esmeralda por ojo me cautivaron, las puertas se cerraron y no te volví a ver hasta mucho después. La segunda ocasión fue en el centro comercial, ibas acompañado de un joven moreno -las lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

-Tykki-sempai -susurrando con tristeza.

-Los observé mientras estaban en los videojuegos, parecías un niño pequeño, jugando sin preocupación alguna y al verte sonreír, automáticamente yo también lo hice y fue cuando quise estar a tu lado, por siempre.

-Me habría encantado conocerte mucho antes -sonriendo- pero siempre preferí escuchar música y olvidarme de la gente que me rodea, es tedioso escuchar sus pláticas sin sentido y todo el bullicio que hay en la mañana me pone de malas, pero fui un idiota por no haberme percatado de tu presencia con anterioridad.

-Ja ja- riendo sin ganas ¿puedes creer que fue gracias a Kanda que pude hablar contigo? Es un odioso, siempre me anda molestando, es antisocial y su ceño siempre está fruncido… pero es un gran amigo y le estoy muy agradecido por haberme dado ese "pequeño empujón" por haberme obsequiado ese hermoso instante contigo, fue breve, pero siempre estará presente en mí.

Se acerca a Allen y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza- para mí también es el mejor recuerdo de mi vida, pero sabes, debes continuar, no puedes seguir así, tienes toda una vida por delante, debes ser el mejor doctor y salvar tantas vidas como puedas, muchas personas te lo agradecerán y por sobre todas las cosas... debes ser feliz -retira su mano.

La lluvia comenzó a caer suavemente, como si al cielo también le doliera la pérdida del joven, demostrándole que no estaba solo en su dolor. El albino levantó la vista y cerró sus ojos sintiendo las gotas acariciar su rostro, mezclándose con sus lágrimas, como si lo estuvieran consolando.

Lavi se acerca lentamente al rostro del mayor y le da un casto y dulce beso.

-Sé feliz por los dos, siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote. Te amo Allen -conforme las gotas caían el pelirrojo fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desvanecerse por completo.

El albino cayó de rodillas- Te amo Lavi -susurró.

"Lavi Bookman XXX-XXX. Alma curiosa que emprendió un nuevo viaje -recitaba la lápida frente a la cual el pequeño comenzó a llorar intensamente.

Transcurrieron dos semanas, en las que el albino no salió de su casa, sus amigos lo visitaban, en especial Kanda que le llevaba comida, sin lograr que probara bocado alguno, sólo bebía té, muy poco, para preocupación del japonés. Su ánimo no mejoraba, sus ojos se fueron opacando, demostrando el poco interés por vivir; todas las noches lloraba, desgarrado por un gran dolor en su corazón.

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

El albino se encontraba sentado junto a un gran lago, cristalino y brillante, a donde quiera que miraba todo estaba cubierto por flores de diversos colores y clases; el pasto era de un verde tan hermoso que parecía tener vida propia; las mariposas iban de flor en flor, como si quisieran olerlas todas de un sola vez; el cantar de las aves era alegre, volando en un cielo tan azul, que parecía irreal; todo iluminado por un cálido sol. La mirada del joven era triste, vacía, sin importar la belleza del lugar ninguna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Es tan doloroso ¿cómo puedo disfrutar del paisaje si mi razón de existir ha desaparecido? -y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-… -se paralizó por completo- esa voz… -las lágrimas aumentaron- no puede ser…-entristeciendo- _no, no es él, tantas veces he escuchado su voz y al buscarlo jamás está, es sólo mi desesperación que me juega una cruel broma._

Pero su sorpresa es grande al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo por la espalda.

-Te he extrañado tanto -susurrando en su oído.

-Por favor -con la voz quebrada- deja de jugar conmigo, no me ilusiones, no deseo voltear y ver que has desaparecido, que mi mente juega una vez más conmigo.

El abrazo se torna más intenso.

-Allen, siempre he sido yo, siempre he estado junto a ti, intentando cuidarte, pero al parecer no lo he hecho bien… por favor, no me rechaces, soy yo -con voz dulce, como si de un niño se tratara.

-La-vi.

-Sí.

El albino rompe el contacto, para girarse y poder verlo de nuevo. Ambos están arrodillados, uno en frente del otro, lo mira sin querer parpadear, temiendo que desaparezca si lo hace. El pelirrojo extiende los brazos a sus costados.

-¡Lavi! -se lanza a hacia él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas sollozando.

-Mi querido Allen -dejando caer unas lágrimas de felicidad, abrazándolo por la cintura- ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí.

-Yo sólo quiero estar contigo -hablando entrecortadamente debido a las lágrimas y la emoción.

-Yo fallecí, pero tú tienes una vida por delante -acariciando su cabello- tienes mucha gente que te ama, no debes dejarlos.

-El único con quien quiero estar es contigo y me has dejado sólo.

-Las circunstancias no fueron las mejores para mí, pero tú todavía puedes seguir, tienes tantas cosas por hacer, una carrera por delante, tantas personas a las cuales ayudar.

-¡No me importa! -lo interrumpe- si tú no estás, nada vale la pena, sin ti... el mundo no existe… ¡por qué tu eres mi mundo!

-Allen -triste- pero ¿y tus amigos? ¿Y Kanda?

-Los quiero, pero sin ti no puedo seguir, ya no resistiré más, sé que Kanda lo entenderá.

-Allen.

-¡No! -gritando- por favor -destrozado- jamás me dejes de nuevo -aferrando sus manos en su pecho- por favor.

Se quedan así por un tiempo hasta que el albino se tranquiliza.

-… -separa un poco al albino, confundido por la acción del pelirrojo su rostro muestra desesperación.

-Tranquilo -acaricia su mejilla y se acerca lentamente para unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

-Te amo Lavi -con lágrimas de alegría, sonrojado y una enorme y cálida sonrisa.

-Y yo te amo Allen- lleno de felicidad por estar por fin juntos.

Esa misma noche, su vida se extinguió, pero sus almas se reunieron disfrutando de la felicidad y el amor que en vida no pudieron experimentar, siendo así durante toda la eternidad.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Cursi? Lo siento, es que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente para preguntarles.<em>_

__¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! cuanto he llorado escribiendo los últimos capítulos de este, mi primer fic.__

__Estoy muy feliz con el resultado, aunque no era lo que esperaba, ya que lo he ido cambiando conforme lo publicaba, debido a los reviews y mayormente a que se me venian a la mente más cosas ja ja.__

__Puedo gritarlo ¡POR FIN HE ESCRITO UN FANFIC! y estoy contentísima por que es un Laven. Me costó un enorme trabajo ya que gran mayoría de los capítulos eran desde el POV de Lavi, así que tenía que leer y releer para asegurarme que se leyera como si Lavi lo dijera y viera. __

__Agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, por sus reviews y los added que me han hecho inmensamente feliz:__

**__River94__**

**__Minto Uchiha Walker__**

**__hotaru-vampire__**

**__MusicianWish__**

_Y un agradecimiento especial a ___**Rukis, **que me ha ayudado a mejorar desde el primer capítulo con sus comentarios y observaciones, estoy muy agradecida ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!__

__Por favor jitomatasos no, mejor pastelasos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je.__


End file.
